


KID's Drastic Method

by PhantomKuro



Series: Runaway KID [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, conan has a crisis, everyone helps KID make this present, kaito kidnaps people, subaru enjoys KID's company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: *Completed*KID kidnaps people?!Conan is shocked. His rival, Kaitou KID, kidnapped Ran in front of his eyes. But it doesn't stay simply at Ran, because the next heist note soon flatters in.Can Conan protect his friends and family?And which plan does KID follow?"KID what are you doing?!" Conan yelled frustrated, eyes dancing over objects he could possible kick into his direction. Maniacal laughter sent shivers down his back."What does it look like~? I'm claiming my prize."Conan could only watch as the unconcious Ran became the phantom's prize. He had used his watch, he had nothing to use for his power kick boots.Crying out in fury, he stormed at the grinning man who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.Ran didn't come back.This is no dark fanfiction. KID has just a hilarious idea and leaves Conan to interprete his actions.
Series: Runaway KID [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_My champion  
I am coming for you  
Guardian of the liar  
Blind to the signs around you  
I shall hex you away  
At my fated hour  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan stared at the heist note with utter confusion. 'Hex' in combination with the next sentence gave away his time to strike, between 3am and 3:30. But there was nothing else.  
KID didn't give him any place. And which gem could be described as a champion? Guardian of the liar? Was that a hint towards the history of the gem?

Nakamori looked honestly like about to face a fullblown outburst. One of the top ten Nakamori outbursts, the office had bets going on. No one could understand the note. No even Heiji... much to Conan's shame, he had to call him for advice but nothing came out of it. How should he protect something he couldn't explain?

The destined time came closer and closer... Nakamori-keibu had informed the press to ask KID public for another hint. Conan had enough.  
...  
...  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
Kudo Yusaku, father of Kudo Shinichi, the best detective the world had to offer.  
"I need help. KID sent a note and no one can decipher it. We don't have much time, only an hour is left."  
Yusaku hummed in response and listened what his son told him, his breath was the only thing giving away his presence. For a moment, silence was audible at the phone until his father's hesitant voice was audible.  
"Shinichi... This... this isn't a gem. It's a person."  
"A person?!" Conan exclaimed and shrank immediately as several eyes were on him.  
"Yes. Think about the description. Champion. Guarding of the liar. Blind to the signs around you. He means a person, that is the only reason he couldn't name a place."

Conan began to tremble. Now that he had stopped thinking about gems, it was so obvious. A fast glance at the clock-  
40 minutes left.  
Could he make it home in time?  
"Nakamori-keibu!! KID is going to kidnap Ran-neechan! It's her!"  
The police hesitated at first; KID never stole people. But at the end, they allowed Conan to drive inside the police cars.  
Conan couldn't bear his aching heart as he bursted into Ran's room and saw it empty. Mouri was out drinking again and Ran had definitely been here just seconds ago.

Conan stormed the Detective Agency. Empty. Ran was gone.

He heard commotion from his own room and dashed off immediately, slamming his door open to view an incredible sight.  
"KID what are you doing?!" Conan yelled frustrated, eyes dancing over objects he could possible kick into his direction. Maniacal laughter sent shivers down his back.  
"What does it look like~? I'm claiming my prize."  
Conan could only watch as the unconcious Ran became the phantom's prize. He had used his watch, he had nothing to use for his power kick boots.  
Crying out in fury, he stormed at the grinning man who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Ran didn't come back.

***

"A workintensive idea, isn't it?" Subaru mused, pouring a tea for his guest in white. KID filled it with sugar and took a sip, letting the warm liquid roll down his throat.  
"Indeed indeed, but as for my favorite critic, nothing is too expensive. I wanted to express my gratitude to him... Now that I found what I was looking for, I have no good reason to hold up my mask as KID. This is my last show."  
Subaru sat down across of KID, his own teacup in hand.  
"I presume, I am your next target?"  
"Not quite. You will be my last one. Meitantei doesn't enter his house most of the time and I don't even remember him setting one foot into his garden."

Eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
"Ah, I understand. Of course, you may work here. In that case, I can offer my assistance to your plan and take part in convincing your targets."  
KID hid his smirk behind his tea cup and closed his eyes, satisfied with the turn of recent events.  
"I do love a little show... it would be funny to see Meitantei trying to stop me from kidnapping each and every friend he owns~"  
KID's sharp indigo eyes darted back to his host and he smiled mysteriously.  
"For this I will need both of you... Okiya Subaru and Akai Shuichi."

Subaru kept his pokerface up but was mildly surprised to find out KID knew his identity.  
"But how are you going to do this? My alter ego is dead."  
"That is going to be my problem, Okiya-san. Don't worry... No one, despite those who know your secret, will see your true self."  
"I am relieved."

There was a knock at the living room entrance which caught boths attention. A rather tired Ran shambled inside and fell with a yawn down onto the couch next to her kidnapper.  
"...KID...? Are we gonna start tomorrow...?"  
KID smiled and brushed his lips over her knuckles.  
"Yes. We will start our work tomorrow. It would be better for you to go back to sleep."  
"What about you...?" she slurred half asleep and KID blinked twice; Subaru nodded and raised himself, too.  
"I ask you to stay over today. It is dangerous outside at night... Even for a phantom thief. Please, use any room you would like."  
KID smiled and got up onto his legs. Akai's role as Subaru was a nice and helpful person... he would take his time showing him his gratitude, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_New age tantei  
Listen to my call  
As the youngest generation  
I will consume you all  
But where and when  
Don't bother to look  
Mine they shall be  
And soon displayed for my best critic to see  
-Kaitou KID_

His note was easy this time, KID didn't bother to give out any date or time. He knew for sure the Shounen Tantei would gladly play along to his game and drive Conan insane.  
It had been two days since Ran's disappearance and KID finished his work with her assistance. Ran was going to stay at Shinichi's house... She couldn't go back without Conan noticing her. KID knew she and Mouri were the only ones he couldn't release later on-  
A reason why Mouri Kogoro would be one of his last targets.

It was nice in a way, living with Subaru and Ran. Subaru was a great cook and Ran did with pleasure the housework while KID kept working on his best show. Neither of them minded KID's company, either. Subaru had turned out to become the favorite place for KID's doves to sit on and Ran had taken millions of pictures of him covered in a feathery mess.

***

"Kaitou KID?!" Genta squeaked and Mitsuhiko gasped, phone ready to call the cops. Ayumi was the only one who remained quiet and observed with high interest.  
"Shhh!" KID whined and looked left and right. He was hiding inside a dark alleyway on the children's way home and was honestly afraid to cause any ruckus.  
Much to his luck, Haibara and Conan had parted from the group shortly ago for their own way home.  
"I-it's the heist note, right? Y-you... y-you are going to kidnap us," Ayumi whispered, shaking in fear.  
"Conan told us everything! Don't think we will go down without a fight!" Genta snarled and Mitsuhiko lifted his hand, shutting them up.  
"Why do you do this?"

KID's lips curled up into a wide grin and Ayumi swallowed.  
"Don't worry, it won't be for long. I need your help. You do want to make Conan happy, do you?"  
"O-of course!" Ayumi gasped outraged and KID nodded satisfied.  
"Good. Now listen..."  
He crouched down and the Shounen Tantei inched closer.  
"I found what I was looking for on my last gem heist. I will stop being KID. But... it's not my way to leave without a flashy exit. I want to thank your little friend for challenging me and leave him a present as goodbye."  
The Shounen Tantei looked honestly confused but slowly, Mitsuhiko began to realize what KID was talking about.  
"And... you need us to help you with Conan's present?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, as soon as I finished your part you can go home. But don't show yourselves to Conan, got it? I can't let Ran-san go because Conan lives with her. But you can hide. Like spies. Undercover agents."

KID smiled slyly, he knew he would get the kids with that. The three turned away and shared a few whispers, then faced KID again with a genuine smile.  
"Deal!"  
Relief seeped through KID's veins and he stepped out of the shadows and towards a car- his own one. He got in on the driver's seat and the Shounen Tantei settled at the back.  
"Where are you bringing us, KID?" Ayumi asked curiously and the magician snickered.  
"A place where Conan wouldn't ever expect me to stay at. Kudo Shinichi's house."

"Ran!" the three exclaimed as the door opened and tacklehugged the laughing woman while KID slipped the tracker on the Shounen Tantei into Agasa's mailbox.  
"Are you alright?!"  
"Of course! Wanna take a look at KID's work so far?"  
"Yes!!"  
Ran guided the children towards the backyard and KID followed with hammer and chisel. He was going to work immediately.

"Like that?"  
Genta posed and KID nodded grinning.  
"Perfect. Act like real cops, yes?"  
Chisel and hammer danced over the stone as KID began to form the rocks into an exact copy of the Shounen Tantei.  
"Ojou-san, a little step back, yes? Good! Now hold your open wallet as if it would be a detective badge, I will add this later."  
The children had wide grins on their faces. No one had ever wanted to make a statue out of them and KID was doing a marvellous job, copying them with the skills of a master artist.

Because that was his present to Conan. A large rock displaying his entire family... From Ran over the FBI to his parents. They all would find a place in his last show.

***

"KID kidnapped the Shounen Tantei?!" Conan screeched and Haibara nodded.  
"Yes, he must have done it short after our ways parted."  
Haibara held out the detective badges of the Shounen Tantei and Conan bit down onto his lip to refrain from screaming. Ran was gone.  
The Shounen Tantei were gone.  
Who was the next on the line? Conan blamed himself for not paying well enough attention to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Detective Detective  
Where are you hidden?  
I thought we would play a game of childhood friends  
Now four persons are in my treasure  
Of secrets and keeper's abysses  
Hurry detective  
More are on the line  
-Kaitou KID_

"Bye KID!" Ayumi smiled under tears and hugged the phantom thief as tight as possible. She was sad to leave and most likely, never see KID again. A few tears began to run down her cheeks and the magician in her arms gasped.  
"Don't cry Little Miss..." he whispered, hugging her back. Genta looked like fighting his tears, too, only Mitsuhiko kept his calm.  
"I-I don't want you to leave...!"  
A sad hum vibrated in his throat.  
"I'm sure, someday we will see each other again. But you certainly won't recognize me."

Now Mitsuhiko began to bawl along and rubbed his eyes until they turned sore, not wanting the others to see his tears. KID's lips curled up into a genuine smile.  
"Don't cry. Please. A magician doesn't take smiles, he creates them."  
Ran had to help calming the Shounen Tantei down and finally was the one to send them home-  
Waving at KID, who waved back.  
He hated goodbyes.

***

"Another heist note?!"  
Conan clenched his teeth. What was it this time? His eyes scanned the message and he felt his left eye twitching. God this thief.  
"Any solution?" Nakamori-keibu asked and Conan nodded slowly.  
"Yes, I think I've got the persons!"  
Nakamori-keibu frowned, examining the note again for the n-th time. Three? Did this thief loose the last bit of his leftover sanity?  
"We need to contact the department in Osaka! Hattori-niichan is in danger!"  
"He wants to kidnap Hattori?!"  
The keibu couldn't believe his ears. KID had chosen Hattori Heiji as his target? One of the best kendo fighters in Japan? His self-preservation senses were honestly questionable.  
"Not only Hattori-niichan! Kazuha-neechan and her visitor, too!"  
"Visitor...?"

***

KID stepped out of the train to Osaka, flexing his back muscles. He had nearly fallen asleep in the cushioned seat, he had been working non-stop on his present. He wasn't worried about Hattori, the right words and he would come along on his own. And Kazuha was easy to convince when he had Hattori on his side and offered her to see Ran and make sure on her own she was alright.  
But Kazuha's guest?

He needed to think of something to convince Masumi Sera.

At early evening, he snuck around the Hattori household, trying to find a way to enter. Osakan Police was located everywhere, proving Conan had deciphered his note. Especially around Hattori's room they stepped on each other's feet.  
Time to cause some ruckus.  
KID came near Hattori's room and rolled a tiny capsule in front of one of the policemen. Gas began to stream out and one by one, the former highly awake policemen submitted to their slumber. KID smirked and began to climb up to Hattori's room on a ladder.

As soon as he entered, he found himself on the ground with a victorious Heiji straddling his waist.  
"Gotcha! I knew ya'd come through the window. It was easy to know who ya're targettin'. Of secrets and keeper's abysses spells Osaka. I actually thought ya would target only Kazuha and me, but somethin' was off. Ya did write More are on the line, but it didn't hint at all on three persons. What gave away the hint was ya introduction. Detective Detective. That wasn't a greetin', that was a hint to ya target. Masumi Sera and I."

KID stared completely caught off guard at the Osakan detective and then flashed a glance at the corner of his room where Masumi and Kazuha stood with grins.  
"A-ahh, well, Tantei-han, there is some explaining I have to do- are you willing to listen?"  
For a moment, silence laid upon the room. Everyone was surprised KID hadn't made any move to defend himself nor escape. Heck, he hadn't even used any sleeping gas.  
"Uhm... Yeah. But keep it short, I still hafta hand ya over."  
By now, Masumi and Kazuha settled down on Hattori's bed, calmer now that KID was seemingly restrained.

"Well... I'm about to bid my farewell."  
"Farewell? Bullshit. Don't tell me ya stop."  
"That's exactly my plan, Tantei-han. And for my last show, I started to collect all of Meitantei's closest acquaintances. I plan a present... And so far my targets have all gone along with it. Are you willing to perform at my side, too? Think about it~ You are able to push your rival detective to the edge and surprise him~"  
Heiji stared at KID, disbelief spread all over his face. Kazuha frowned deeply.  
"What about Ran? Is she okay?"  
"No one gets hurt~ The lovely Ojou-san couldn't be happier, in fact, she was fairly exited to get to know Toyama Kazuha and Masumi Sera were my next targets."  
Masumi smirked widely and rubbed her hands.  
"I don't see why not. Conan deserves a present for all his work, and I have the feeling a certain phantom thief could make the greatest miracles come true~"

Heiji debated interally for a moment until he slowly slid off of the phantom thief.  
"...Fine. But ya owe me somethin' and this better be somethin' Ku-Conan wouldn't ever expect."  
"Please. Meitantei's expression will make up for anything."  
All eyes darted over to Kazuha who didn't seem too fond of the plan. But as the pressure grew, she finally groaned and smacked Heiji before resting her phone on his bed, the same with Hattori and Masumi. They didn't want anyone to track them down via phones.  
"Ugh! Fine! But I swear ya if Ran's hurt-"  
"Hey! I'm a gentleman thief!"  
KID slid with ease through the window and down the ladder, Kazuha following, Masumi and at the end Hattori. The ladder was pushed away and Hattori led the group catlike over the large fence, KID helping Kazuha.

This was easier than expected.


	4. Chapter 4

_A similar fate  
Opposites do attract, don't they?  
A dance I performed for you  
Save your first friends  
Or the moonlight will reflect your mistakes  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan sat on his bed, tears slipping out of his eyes. Heiji was gone. He hadn't ever expected KID to manage catching Heiji. Of all people, him.  
And even worse, Kazuha and Sera, too. How did he manage that? Without being noticed by anyone, without letting one of their voices slip out? Even if he had attacked them with a dose of sleeping gas, Kazuha would have screamed before she fell unconcious.

Conan didn't understand the world anymore. What was the reason KID changed? Why did he kidnap people? None of his friends had shown up again. Why didn't Heiji escape yet?  
He remembered the phonecall exactly, the voice of Hattori Heizo as he read out the note KID had left for him.  
Thanks for the game~  
KID used to be such a honorable person, such a fascinating personality. But now all of that was gone, together with his best friends.

Conan didn't even take a look at his latest heist note which reached him yesterday morning. By now, it was three weeks since Ran had disappeared. He doubted KID would hurt her or anyone else but it nearly killed him not to receive even a single sign one of them was alive.  
How was that even possible?  
KID had seven persons in his claws. Seven.  
Nakamori-keibu didn't smile anymore since the second heist. Conan suspected he had faced a slap of reality. The Kaitou KID he had respected and loved so dearly no longer existed; KID had resolved to hold people hostage.

Slowly, he picked up KID's latest heist note and scanned it for the first time. Did he make his heist notes extra easy for him? His first friends were his first friends as Conan.  
Ai and Agasa.  
"The old man? Really?" Conan muttered, outraged he involved someone like Agasa-hakase into his evil games.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"KID's next target are you. Together with the hakase."  
Ai kept quiet for a moment and then chuckled softly, clearly amused by the whole situation.  
"Better KID than the Black Organization, hm?"  
"That's not funny Haibara! Stay on guard!"  
"Who are you, my daddy? Don't worry Shinichi. KID won't manage it."  
She ended the call and Conan's phone slowly slid out of his grasp onto his bedsheets. Haibara took that too easy... That wasn't like her, usually she was the one to think rational.

"Oh no...! H-Haibara!!" he screeched and dashed out of his room, out of the front door, down the stairs of the Mouri Agency and jumped onto his skateboard-  
On the phone hadn't been Haibara.  
It was KID.

Conan arrived at Agasa's and unlocked the door with a spare key.  
"Hakase! Haibara!"  
Silence.  
Conan grabbed his phone and dialed Haibara's number.  
One.  
Two.  
Riiing  
Conan nearly jumped at the phone on the kitchen island and trembled as he stared at the display. A KID caricature was taped onto it.

"No. N-no. That can't be true."  
Tears broke out of his eyes; Conan ripped the caricature off of the phone and crumbled it in his hands.  
"WHY?!"  
It was long since he had such an outburst but Conan couldn't keep it together anymore. Now the last friends who knew his true identity were gone. Conan was sure, Subaru knew it, too. But it wasn't the same.

***

"Why did you join so easy?" Agasa asked the gingerhaired girl at the lunch table and KID's eyes darted over to her, too. Haibara lowered her cup of tea with a mischievous smile.  
"I have the chance to fool Conan... Not that I can't do that alone but with Kaitou KID in my back, the subject turns so much more interesting. It isn't like I cannot do my experiments here, too."  
KID couldn't help than to snicker loudly as Heiji agreed with an acknowledging "Yeah!"

"It does amuse me how much you seem to enjoy watching Meitantei suffer."  
Ran frowned and shook her head.  
"I-I don't. I just want to support you in your present... it's rare you show your true feelings."  
"Me neither. That's cruel. I just came cuz of Heiji," Kazuha added. KID lowered his face with a sad smile and relaxed in his seat.  
"Meitantei is special... He deserves it. No one ever challenged me like this. No one ever managed to corner me like this. No offense Tantei-han."  
Hattori dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
"Nah, leave it. As long as ya admit I'm better than that Hakuba-"  
"Certainly you are, I definitely prefer you over Tantei-san."

Masumi smirked across the table at her host with the monocle and top hat.  
"You're a real genius at sculpturing, KID. How did you get the idea to portray Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan on his motorcycle?"  
KID snickered and raised his nose with a proud expression.  
"Well, his motorcycle is Tantei-han's trademark. And as childhood friends... It was close to position them together."  
Heiji nodded happily, nearly beaming with pride.  
"My motorcycle is the best."  
"Mine is better," Masumi chirped and out broke a fight whose is better. KID raised himself and left his plate in the dishwasher, then proceeded to go back to sculpturing with Haibara and Agasa.

He chose to position Agasa behind the Shounen Tantei and Haibara next to them with a few chemicals in hand. KID liked his latest work... It gave him much time to relax and overthink his life.  
He hadn't regretted it.  
The path fate had chosen for him to become Kaitou KID, the people he met during his life... KID loved them all. He caught himself feeling melancholic too often lately, remembering he was going to leave half of his life behind. Out of so many people he became some sort of close with only three friends would remain.  
Akako, Hakuba and Aoko. Even with them he couldn't be open like he wanted it, now that he carried his dark secret around.

But that was one of the reasons he wanted to show his gratitude to his Meitantei. Because subsconciously, Conan had turned out to be a great friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Of three new individuals I speak this time  
Reliable allies they are, don't you agree?  
I believe it's easy to guess who I mean.  
Go on Cool Kid, make your move._

_-Kaitou KID_

In utter silence the shrunken detective said inside his room. Five weeks. Five weeks without any sign of his friends. He felt so lost and beaten; Conan began to deny food.  
Haibara  
Ran  
Kazuha  
Masumi  
Hattori  
Agasa  
Mitsuhiko  
Genta  
Ayumi  
Conan made a list all those he considered himself some sort of friends with and crossed the missing ones out. Not many were left...

Ran's father was surprisingly still there. Even tho Conan didn't think much of him, it still filled him with relief to hear the noise of beer bottles and tv out of the Detective Agency.  
With a longing expression he went through his gallery to look at old pictures of himself and his friends. Conan didn't worry about the latest heist note.  
KID was insane if he really wanted to kidnap those people. The only ones who called him Cool Kid.  
James Black.  
André Camel.  
Jodie Starling.  
But on the other hand, this was Kaitou KID. He was insane.

What was he supposed to do? He wasn't a man of technology... That was Agasa's and Haibara's territory. Conan had tried to locate their phones or the Detective Badges of the Shounen Tantei but that had been the end of his knowledge. He could have asked Amuro for help, but the undercover agent had enough problems and an open partnership with Conan would get him into even more trouble. Subaru was an option, too.  
But what should he do? Nobody could contact the missing crowd nor they had anything technological on them to pinpoint their positions.

For the first time, Conan was at loss and he hated it. The feeling of inferiority, to be unable to do anything, just waiting for the unavoidable end... it killed him.

***

"Sir Black?" Subaru asked once the phone was picked up and immediately the man gasped at the other end.  
"Subaru? What gives me the honor?" he cluelessly greeted, acting as if he didn't know the man behind the costume.  
"Let us talk about Kaitou KID."  
Silence.

"...we are his next targets, I've heard of that. But he won't manage to capture the FBI-"  
"Sir, this is exactly what I wanted to talk with you about. Would you please come with Jodie and Sir Camel to the Kudo manori?" Subaru interrupted him with a blank voice and Black hesitated.  
"...what could guarantee me you are Subaru and not KID?"  
The costumed agent had to stifle a grin. That was typical of his boss.  
"You would just have to come and find out on your own.  
"Ha. You are Subaru. We'll be on our way."

Subaru ended the phone call with a satisfied smile and turned to look at the curious KID at the kitchen entrance.  
"Mr Black ensured me he would arrive soon with my colleagues."  
KID exhaled in relief and flashed a glance out of the window.  
"Good. I can't thank you enough for your help, Subaru-san."  
"Don't worry about their permission, I can be... very convincing."  
KID excused himself and trotted upstairs. It was for the greater good when he wasn't present during this meeting. In a way he felt unused to this, being on first name basis with Subaru. It was difficult to read the masked Akai... something that made the KID uneasy.

The doorbell rang and a calm Subaru opened for three too familar faces. He led them into the living room, poured some tea and settled down on the couch.  
"Well... how should I begin... I believe, at this point it makes the most sense to be blunt."  
He cleared his throat in a tiny pause.  
"I ask you to work with Kaitou KID and allow him to kidnap you."  
Black nearly dropped his cup, Jodie nearly spluttered her tea out and Camel just stared bewildered at him.  
"Before you reply, allow me to explain. None of the targets have been actual kidnapped. KID contacted them secretly beforehand and asked for their permission to take part in his show."  
"Why didn't he contact us then?!" Jodie threw in with a curious expression and Subaru smiled mysteriously.  
"He allowed me to take over this part in your case, as you trust me more than him."

Silence. Subaru took that as an invitation to continue.  
"KID writes a note, contacts his targets, and disappears with them at his side."  
Black narrowed his eyebrows and lowered his cup.  
"And why does he do this?"  
"KID might explain that himself. Please come downstairs, I know you are listening in with your dove."  
The three guests flinched as a white dove escaped from under the couch and a groan of disapproval was audible from the stairs.  
"Oh come on Subaru-san! You are almost as horrible as Meitantei!"  
The entire group held their breaths as Kaitou KID appeared in the livkng room entrance-  
...in causual wear?! All that gave away his identity was his top hat and monocle shielding his face, other than that he wore a simple shirt and jeans.

KID stepped closer but froze about seven meters away, not daring to inch closer than now.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, my gratitude for your attendance."  
"KID!" Jodie finally choked out and said one smirked at her.  
"Yes. Please, let me explain my actions. As Subaru-san already told, all of the kidnappings were staged and almost everyone already returned back home. Just to keep the effect, they stay hidden from society's eyes."  
Black shook slowly his head and sighed at the headache causing phantom.  
"Why do you do this?"  
Camel and Jodie nodded in agreement, they sure were just as curious as their supervisor.

"I plan to retire, as I finally found the gem I searched for last heist. This will be my last show, only to bid my farewell to all those I have come to admire or even like, and to prepare with my targets a present for Meitantei. Would you care to accompany me into the garden? Your stone awaits you."  
Confused and unsure glances were exchanged but after an encouraging nod of Subaru, who raised himself out of his seat, everybody followed the thief.

The view was marvellous, the least to say. KID had led them into the backyard to a selfcreated garden of statues. All of them were, together with huge untouched rocks which seemed to hold the place for new characters, lined up in a large circle, eyes focused onto the middle.  
The three guests saw a grinning Hattori Heiji with a laughing Kazuha on his motorcycle, next to them Masumi Sera serving a huge kick. Followed by the Shounen Tantei in a cool Detective pose, showing their badges to the audience. Behind them stood a proud and sweet smiling Agasa, next to them Haibara Ai with chemicals in her hands. And then Ran followed, arms hooked in with a smiling Kudo Shinichi.

Jodie wiped a small tear.  
"T-this... this is beautiful... and you have been working in here all alone on them?"  
KID nodded with a smile, his hand absently caressing the smooth outlines of Hattori's bike.  
"Yes... It sure is a lot of work, but worth it for the best detective I have faced."  
Jodie stepped next to KID, nodding admiring at him.  
"I say we do it. Everything gets revealed in the end, so our image won't falter, too."  
Camel's shoulders slumped down.  
"I don't like the idea of just watching you retire... But the idea of putting so much work into this present really convinced me."  
"Okay okay. I will give my permission. But just this once and no foul tricks!"  
KID gasped, playfully shocked.  
"Me?! No, never."


	6. Chapter 6

_Plutos who yearns to capture the dove  
Dearest beauty in near of the beast  
You are my next target  
Watch how my dance unfolds  
Hidden secrets lie behind your eyes_

_-Kaitou KID_

KID waved goodbye at the three FBI agents who were about to return to their own homes. Jodie had taken quite the liking in him and gave the phantom an admiring handshake.  
"I hope to see you again some time, KID."  
"Certainly, perhaps we will see each other again."  
"Haha, still the gentleman. Treat Mouri-san well, heard it?" she warned and Ran laughed, her arm settling around KID's shoulders.  
"He wouldn't ever treat me unwell."

Once the car drove off KID turned and entered the backyard again. His gaze fell upon his latest creation, a statue of the agents. Jodie kneeling with her gun aimed into seemingly nowhere, Camel with the same serious yet playful expression only slightly bending forward aimed into the opposite direction.  
In the middle stood James Black, arms crossed like the chief he was. It almost looked like the two agents protected their chief, but it was that Kaito wanted to portray. These three were a team, a unit, one and the same.

He wouldn't ever have such a team. It was him and Jii... the uncatchable duo.

Indigo eyes drifted towards the blank spots between the statues. Perhaps he could plant flowers? Ah, he knew which ones he would take. Only his Meitantei would understand them, the language of flowers.

I need you.

I admire you.

You are special to me, Meitantei.

"KID! Dinner is ready!"  
"Coming!" he shouted over his shoulder and threw a last glance at his work before retreating into the depths of the Kudo manori. Subaru across of the phantom lifted his eyebrows a little at the gloomy presence inside his kitchen.  
"KID, why the gloomy eyes? Did anything displease you?"  
Several guests froze and all eyes darted over to the phantom who came to a halt as well. Brain tumbling over, KID opened his mouth to say something but no voice left his throat. How the hell did Subaru read his pokerface?  
"It's- it's nothing. Please refrain from worrying about me, it just takes a while to get over the fact I am about to abandon half my identity forever."  
Ran scooted instinctively closer and smiled.  
"Hey, it's not the end of everything. KID might end soon, but you can open a new chapter of your life."  
"I know. Thank you, Ojou-san."

Haibara snorted and everyone's attention darted to her.  
"Sorry. I just can't believe you are such a wimp."  
"Haibara!!"  
"Where is KID the phantom thief? Fooling police and detectives, stealing right under their nose? Get a hold of yourself already and stop acting all whiny."  
Shocked silence.  
KID cleared his throat quietly and shot a cheeky KID-smirk at her.  
"You're right. I can't believe it either. I'm supposed to bring joy among people, what am I even doing here?!"  
Ran and Agasa were at loss for words and Haibara smiled into her cup of tea. Subaru realized what she had done and even though he didn't have a change in expression, the girl swore she saw him smiling at her.

KID's mood was rescued.

During the night, KID settled down on the balcony of the Suzuki manor. He had done that already, long ago, and now he had returned to Sonoko for a favor. In a way, Sonoko was a good person... despite her loud and hellish attitude, she would go to hell and back for her friends and even for her KID-sama.  
A silent knock at the balcony doors resulted to turned on light and soon enough, Sonoko stood in front of him, visibly restraining herself to not break into violent cheering. KID lowered himself onto one knee and kissed the back of her hand in a greeting.  
"Dearest lovely Ojou-san, I have returned to ask for yet another favor. I hope I don't intrude?"

Sonoko shook violently her head and stepped aside to let the thief pass. She wore nothing but her night dress, indicating she had gone to sleep not too long ago. KID had to stifle a smile. He could rely on this girl whenever he needed to, just like on Meitantei.  
"KID-sama, what do you need?" she whispered as she closed the balcony doors and locked her room door-  
An act of security, if any of her bodyguards or servants were to interrupt. KID fully understood and supported this, besides, he had each door open under a minute.  
"I presume you have heard about my latest heist note?"  
"Yes," she whispered in return and motioned onto her drawer with a serious gesture. KID understood and his expression fell like a curtain.  
A bugging device.

"That brat had it figured out and tries to protect us now. But why do you steal people, KID-sama?"  
Sonoko's tone hinted disappointment and sadness. She hadn't expected her lovely thief to change like this, however, the answer came just as surprising.  
"I didn't kidnap anybody. Everyone came freely along under a secret agreement. That is the reason of my visit today... I came to convince you to participate in my last show, as model for a statue, just like your uncle."  
Sonoko gaped in disbelief for a moment before she hastily nodded and whisperyelled a highpitched "Yes!!". KID chuckled amused and bowed once.  
"Please, inform your uncle and tell him I want to hand in the favor he owes me for saving his dog Lupin. This will be my last show... forever. And I wish to leave a present for Mei- Conan-kun, for he challenged me like nobody else. I shall await you at Kudo Shinichi's house."

Sonoko didn't look pleased at all to hear a brat was the center of KID's attention but complied nevertheless, one of the things KID liked about her. The heiress unlocked her room door and left with an admiring smile towards KID, while said one chose the balcony.

And soon after, the doorbell rang at night, and KID opened to Suzuki-san and Sonoko.  
"A statue huh?" Suzuki grinned widely once he stepped into the house and KID nodded.  
"Please, follow me into the garden."  
He didn't like the smugness in Suzuki's voice. Why did that man have to be this narcissic?

Oh right, he was, too."


	7. Chapter 7

_May I take my next victim, Meitantei?  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan couldn't believe his ears.  
"H-how did he manage to slip past such tight security?!"  
Inspector Nakamori had a grim expression lasting on his face for the past weeks. Division two, aka KID task force, had been given permission to harm KID since the third group of victims. But they weren't getting anywhere, KID danced around their traps and plans like a goddamn ballerina.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BRAT!!" Mouri Kogoro yelled and punched onto his head. Conan collapsed with a cry of pain and Nakamori-keibu pushed the older detective away with a frown.  
"That's no reason to hit him!!"  
"N-no... h-he is right..." Conan sobbed gently, not making a move to get up from the ground.

Both men stared at him in horror. Since when did Conan give in to anything? Conan was stubborn, wouldn't ever be satisfied until every last clue was out in the light.  
He had nothing in common with the tiny child who sobbed and snifled on the ground, cheeks stained with tears. Mouri's face softened a little and he crouched down.  
"We'll find KID and make him pay. For everything."  
Conan nodded absentmindly but in his mind, thoughts whirled like a tornado. Why KID? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you are a good person and now you steal friend after friend?

Amuro Toru wasn't surprised to see a young man with an obvious mask entering the Poirot and called in for a break. With a pokerface slammed in stone, he sat down in front of the stranger and pushed gently a cup of hot chocolate towards him, the drink his guest had ordered. Indigo eyes flashed with mischief as the stranger stared at him.  
"Oh, you should know I don't fall easy for traps. Especially not those involving sleeping pills in hot chocolate."  
"Good observation, however, your mask doesn't sit perfectly today."  
"I wanted you to see me."  
"Touché."

Amuro sat straight again and smiled politely at his guest.  
"What brings you here, KID? I figured you want to steal me, however, I cannot allow this."  
KID smirked and started to play a little with the spoon in the spiked hot chocolate.  
"I came to steal you, indeed, but this is pure routine for me. I visit all my victims before the huge show."  
Amuro narrowed his eyebrows and the answer clicked fast enough for him.  
"Ah I understand. Where do you keep your business partners, KID?"  
"I don't keep my treasures, you should know that. Everyone already returned home, secret and quiet. Despite those in Meitantei's close circle, those can enjoy themselves in my company."

Amuro tilted his head and shot a sweet smile at him which didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"What do I gain from helping you to kidnap me?"  
"Hm... Information about a second branch of your parttime job, Bourbon?"  
Amuro's pupils dilated for a second and KID took notice of that. For a minute, silence overcame the booth until Amuro defused the situation with a warm laugh.  
"I should have known I can't keep my secret before you. Fine. Tell me what you know and I will gladly cooperate."  
KID raised his finger in a mocking gesture.  
"Ah ah ah~ Not so fast. I need you to keep absolutely quiet about my place to hide and hide from public for the time being afterwards. Not many people are left, it shouldn't last too long."  
Amuro calculated the risks and advantages of that and finally breathed out a sigh.  
"Geez okay okay. We have a deal."  
"Good~ Then I shall await you at Kudo Shinichi's manor."

KID stood up and left a bewildered Amuro behind. The blond snickered as he caught himself and watched him leave.  
"That guy has nerves... Hiding in the world's two best detectives' house. But he always had a kink for the impossible."  
The waiter continued his work with his thoughts elsewhere. This one single sentence KID had written as his heist note gave away everything the police needed to know about the next target. Amuro smiled his sweet and gentle smile at the next customers in line and repeated nearly the exact sentence KID had described him with.  
"May I take your next order, please?"

KID crossed out Amuro with a smug grin on his lips. Who was left? He couldn't possibly kidnap Nakamori-keibu, yet with his knowledge about the inspector and materials he was able to form a statue just perfect out of his mind.  
Mouri Kogoro was an easy one, he could just fool him with a simple trick.  
Conan's or rather, Shinichi's parents, were a different league. He would have to contact them beforehand... the heist note would give Conan the rest.  
Subaru was also left.  
Ha.

"A successful day for a successful thief~" KID sang as he laid the list down and grinned at the blond waiter in front of him, seated in the cushioned couch. Amuro snickered and nipped at his glass of Bourbon.  
"Don't flatter yourself too much, thief, perhaps Conan might be on your heels faster than you can think."  
"Oh please," KID dismissed with a smirk, "I wish it was like that. But Conan... Conan is at Mouri's, feeling empty and hollow. I hope he hates me... despises me, wants to burn me alive."  
KID shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and sighed with a bitter smile.  
"Only that way he might get over the loss of a rival."


	8. Chapter 8

_Far away and still so close  
Two detectives and a famous actress of shows  
Three new guests in my grasp  
Hurry Meitantei  
Rip off my mask  
-Kaitou KID_

Amuro snickered as he skimmed over the latest article in a newspaper Subaru had kindly handed him. He still felt something off about this man, however, for the time being he wasn't going to question it and kept his focus on KID.  
"Mouri-san and Kudo Shinichi's parents," Subaru stated in a matter of fact and didn't need to look at him to know Amuro was nodding. Both had settled in a moment of peace within the living room.  
Ai was experimenting inside the cellar, Agasa had joined her, KID was phoning his latest assistants for his show, Ran was preparing dinner...  
It had surprised Subaru in a way, so many people in one house and still a comfortable atmosphere and noiselevel remained present. On the other hand, he did expect it in a way. Ran would quietly do housework to keep herself busy, Ai rarely left her tiny laboratory, KID would constantly spend his time in the garden or in his guest room... It was quiet yet lively, a lifestyle Subaru would certainly miss once KID would give the signal to vanish.

"Certainly funny, if you ask me," Amuro tried to fill the silence and Subaru piped up at his words.  
"Kaitou KID goes through so much trouble just for a boy. Edogawa Conan isn't a normal child, I think we can agree on that, but it gives off suspicious vibes... How much this criminal cares for his worst enemy."  
"Criminal?" Subaru repeated thoughtful, "If I remember correctly, you barged into this house with a gun and demands to 'remove my mask'."  
Amuro rolled his eyes, though he couldn't force away that cheeky smile tugging on his lips.  
"I get it I get it, jeez, I apologized! Can't you take a joke?"

An explosion in the upper levels interrupted the conversation and the two of them jumped up in alarm.  
"What was that?!"  
Subaru lowered himself onto the couch again and proceeded to open the newspapers Amuro had dropped, other than the blonde himself, who remained in his fight or flight mode.  
"Why are you so calm?!"  
Subaru snickered, not bothered to pry his eyes off of the interesting letters.  
"I am used to it and can ensure you, either Agasa-hakase is experimenting or KID is preparing new smoke bombs. That's not the first time."  
Amuro narrowed his eyebrows and with a concerned glance at the entrance slowly joined his colleague again on the comfortable furniture.  
"I... see... A-and how often does that happen?"  
"Perhaps... twice a day?"  
"TWICE?!"  
Subaru flinched and both locked eyes for a moment until common chuckles filled the room.  
"Seriously... You have weird friends."  
"I can say the same about you, Amuro-san."

"The famous gentleman thief, calling me? What an honor! Say, how do you plan to kidnap me and my wife?"  
KID jammed the phone between his ear and his shoulder, fingers busy adjusting his smoke bombs.  
"I never planned to kidnap you, Meitantei-san. I called to request your assistance... for one last show~"  
"I figured. When do you want us to arrive?"  
KID went silent for a moment until his pokerface returned and a hum of appreciation rambled in his throat.  
"Always a pleasure to work with you, Meitantei-san~ I presume it would be best to come secretly- we wouldn't want Meitantei to become suspicious. Within a week, is that possible?"  
A tiny pause and quiet noises on the other end of the line promised a conversation yet it didn't last long until the calm voice of Kudo Yusaku announced a 'Yes'.

"You are hiding inside our house, aren't you?"  
Pausing abruptly, KID blinked twice. How? How on earth could he have known, so many miles away?  
"Precisely. How did you find out?"  
"Easy. I just needed to find a large place to hide various individuals. You, Kaitou KID, never keep your targets... so I figured it must be within a city, some place where everyone could arrive and leave unseen and have access to various transport possibilities. A place nobody would ever expect you to be, not even Shinichi. In relation to him... since he is obviously the main aspect of your show... and considering your character plus behavior... the only possibility is our house."  
Whistling in admiration, KID continued to work on his smoke bombs. There wasn't anything left to say and Yusaku hit bullseye.  
"Someone else is trying to call me... Ah, speak of the devil. See you soon, Kaitou KID~"  
Yusaku hung up and KID snickered into his task. He was lucky enough to have a challenging mastermind as his rival, but Kudo Yusaku was definitely in another league. It wouldn't even surprise him if he found out about his identity one day.

Little did he know, Yusaku knew from the beginning who he was.

***

"Shinichi! How can I help you?" Yusaku greeted on the phone and wasn't surprised to hear tiny sobs out of the shrunken teenager.  
"Tou-san... Tou-san is it really you? Not KID? Please... please don't get kidnapped by him. Please fight him."  
Yusaku closed his eyes, digesting those words. Shinichi was on the edge of a meltdown, or should he say another meltdown? He could have forecasted one after Ran had been kidnapped.  
"I will see what I can do. Shinichi... do you remember rule number one of magicians?"  
"Don't mention magicians, I am through with that topic," he heard the snarky answer and right after that a quiet "Yeah, it's about the pokerface to lead the audience to wrong conclusions."  
Yusaku, however, didn't stop at that.  
"And KID's rule number one?"  
"...No one gets hurt."  
A pause followed. Did Shinichi get the hint?

"Do you think they are safe? That... Ran is safe?"

Yusaku exhaled relieved and nodded, realizing in the same second his son wasn't able to see that.  
"Yes. Remember your knowledge about KID and his behavior. Perhaps there is more to his actions than you revealed until now. Ah- my editor is trying to reach me. It was nice to hear your voice again, but I have to go now. Take care, Shinichi."  
Conan slowly lowered his phone with a blank look on his face. More to it than it seemed. That literally was a guide to KID, there was always more to him than it seemed.

He needed to rewind his knowledge about the white phantom.

The dark room reflected what was left of him, sunlight banged against the curtains to be let in but didn't succeed. The smell of dirty clothes and beer hung in the air and Conan didn't remember the last time he had made his bed.  
Mouri Kogoro and he had lost their ambition to clean up or do anything productive. Conan sat in silence, browsing through his memories and trying to find a single clue towards KID. What did his father try to tell him?  
"Goddammit why does he have to speak in riddles?!"  
Something was off about the entire situation, that was certainly true. How could KID kidnap so many people and hold them hostage at the same time? Especially the FBI, Amuro and Hattori. Even Masumi Sera. The last time KID bumped into Bourbon led to a bomb explosion on a train and his near death.

How much he thought, he couldn't find a logical reason. But, perhaps... that was the problem? KID wasn't logical. Nobody could forecast his behavior and next move, not even his thoughts or words. Up until now, Conan had tried to categorize KID and file everything about him away for a possible analytic examination.  
But KID wasn't an object. KID wasn't normal. Nodding determined to himself, Conan got up from his bed and picked up his files about KID.

It was time to treat KID like the human he was behind the monocle and hat.


	9. Chapter 9

Conan stared at the headline of the opened internet page, clear and boldly written stood there

**KUDO YUSAKU AND KUDO YUKIKO MISSING**

Followed by an eternity of text about KID, his former heist note and the mysterious disappearance of the famous couple from America which Conan didn't bother to read, however, the last cursive part caught his attention.

_My dearest detective  
I assumed you would stop me  
So many gems joined my collection  
Only a few are left to fall victim  
As for the brilliant final  
All will shine together like diamonds  
Brightening your world  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan stared at the note with confusion occupying his mind. This... this wasn't another heist note, it was impossible anyway, KID didn't steal Mouri Kogoro as announced.  
"...a clue..."  
Conan strolled from the living room into the kitchen to make himself a coffee, as usual tarned as a hot chocolate. It was out of habit, Kogoro couldn't care less what the little brat drank in front of his eyes, as long as he didn't touch his beer.  
How long had it been since he saw Ran?  
Two months?  
Three months?  
Conan often found himself staring at the pictures of Ran inside his phone, and at the one kept safe within his wallet. Where was she?

"R-Ran..." he choked out under tears and rubbed in his eyes until they became sore, and the mug of coffee in his hands was a black blur. He was sick of crying all the time.  
Settling down in the closest chair, Conan chose to stare out of the window instead. He had been living here since so long... Ran's house felt like his real home, where he belonged.  
KID's note was different than the last times, for the first time he had handed out a clue to his real plans.  
"All will shine together like diamonds..." Conan slowly read out loud, eyes drifting back to the online article.

Was KID going to let them go? At the same time? But... when? For now, Conan knew he had to go with KID's flow. His father was right... the thought of so many people getting kidnapped, including his idol of father...  
Something was fishy there. KID was never what he seemed to be.

***

"Kaitou KID?" Kudo Yusaku asked with an outstretched hand which KID accepted with a cheeky smirk.  
"At your service. Welcome inside my temporare workshop~"  
Yusaku and Yukiko eyed KID's creations with admiration and astonishment. No wonder, KID's garden of statues was almost complete.  
"I might need your help to fool Mouri-san," the phantom voiced his presence again right behind the couple as they explored the garden. Yukiko squealed and bounced up and down on her feet, eager as ever.  
"Of course!! Ah that's gonna be sooo awesome!! Shin-chan will be so mad when he finds out."  
KID snorted and quirked an eyebrow at the female actress.  
"Shin-chan?"  
"Yes! My lovely cutie Shin-chan! Ah he is so busy lately, wrapped up in all those stupid cases... Yu-chan never takes a break either!" she complained and puffed her cheeks at her chuckling husband.  
"Well, it is a busy job I have. How about a tea, Kaito-kun?"

KID didn't react and Yusaku smiled knowingly in his direction.  
"Kuroba Kaito, graduated three months ago, busy as Kaitou KID since short before his seventeenth birthday... Don't worry, my lips are sealed~"  
KID stared at the famous novelist with an unreadable expression. Yusaku pushed his hands into his pockets and lowered his head, chuckling amused. In that way, he reminded him so much of Shinichi the similarities were scary.  
"Oh honey, we've known Toichi since ages~! We're old friends since Yu-chan discovered his secret," Yukiko chimed into the conversation and Yusaku nodded, supporting his wife's words.  
"Yes. His death was a tragedy... but that made it obvious who his successor became. It's good to see you again after so many years, Kaito-kun. Last time... I think you were three years old."

KID lowered his head and clenched his fists. His fate was intertwined with Shinichi from his birth? He was involved with the Kudo family even before he became KID? As refreshing and great this information was, it resembled a slap into his face with the glove of reality.  
It started to become colder...  
Wind caressed his features, dark clouds started to form above the trio's head.  
"...how about we go inside? I'm sure it's going to rain any second," KID finally said and vanished with a poof in front of their eyes. Yukiko stared worried on the spot where the phantom had been standing on just seconds ago and Yusako's eyes darted instead towards the tiny whirl of white which vanished into a window above; unsurprisingly he had seen through the magic trick with ease.

KID locked himself into his room and slid down at the door, face burried in his hands. Why did his father keep quiet about this friendship? He certainly wouldn't have been quiet with a famous novelist as friend. Why didn't his mother tell him? Were they still chatting online? Or calling each other?  
KID gritted his teeth and threw his hat against the opposite wall. Bullshit. That was just bullshit. No way in hell did Kudo Yusaku know his identity all alone and had decided to keep quiet. He was Japan's best thief, Hakuba would have died for the chance to capture him and seal him behind bars.  
KID couldn't grasp why, his mind just couldn't understand the logic behind such a decision. Yusaku had the chance to solve the greatest case of his entire career and-

"Why on earth is he dropping it?! Why?!" KID bellowed and pushed himself back onto his feet, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts. Wrong moment. He was about to travel as a stage magician through Europe after his farewell to Conan. This was the wrong time to hang after his thoughts.  
Raising his head confidently, he opened his door and cupped his hands.  
"Meitantei-san!!! How about we start with your sculpture?!"

The response, however, wasn't Yusaku but Ai.  
"SHUT YOUR SLAPS I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Time goes by  
Lives switch  
Devour my magic show  
Brace yourself  
And reveal the one truth  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan anxiously stared at the latest message of KID on his phone and released a shaky breath he didn't remember holding in. His gears started to run, smooth and fluent, his mind swallowed word after word again and again before progressing the outcome.  
Conan smirked. Now he had him.

Strolling downstairs with his powerkick shoes on and a soccer ball under his arm, he entered the office of Mouri Kogoro and sassily placed a hand on his hib.  
"Getting cocky, aren't we? Where is Ran?!"  
Kogoro stared at him with a look that screamed F off but Conan was having none of it. Energy bristled within his shoe, pulsing at his foot and begging to be released by the shrunken teenager. Conan started to tremble at his unfazed look, downright irritated by the nerve this bastard had.  
"I SAID, WHERE IS RAN?! ANSWER ME BASTARD!! WHERE IS HATTORI?! WHERE IS EVERYONE!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and Kogoro jumped onto his feet.  
"Who do you think you are talking to?! You brat!! Don't you think I wouldn't sit here if I would know it?!"  
"SHUT UP!!"

KID had revealed it. That wasn't Kogoro. Not at all. That was KID himself. KID had kidnapped Kogoro and taken his place instead, the note gave it away. The phantom told him to reveal the fucking truth and that was what he was going to do!  
Conan tossed the ball up and started to kick it up again and again, gentle, daring the costumed KID to continue his game.  
"Well?! Tell me!! I'm gonna ask a last time!! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"  
"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BRAT!!"  
Conan scoffed, flashed a last glance at him and then proceeded to smash the soccerball full force into his face. Kogoro dropped to the ground, unconcious, his nose bleeding, and Conan spat on the ground with disgust written all over his face. God he hated him. He hated KID so much for this no words could have described just how bad he wanted to set him on fire.  
Conan inched closer and gripped his cheek, hard, trying to pull the stupid mask off which had been fooling him for long enough.

The skin was firm.

Mouri Kogoro.

Conan was wrong.

Shock settled in, followed by mortification and horror. Conan hurried to clean up his nosebleed with packs of tissues scattered all around him and whispered countless apologies while tears broke out of his eyes like waterfalls. This was the first time he had deciphered KID's note wrong. What was it then? Which lives would be exchanged? It had been so obvious and Conan had been sure, so sure.  
But there he laid on the ground, the unconcious Mouri Kogoro, knocked out by Conan's sheer ignorance and desperation.  
"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry..." he wheezed out between his hiccuplike sobs and jogged out of the room to fetch painkillers for the time Kogoro would wake up.

As he returned, the man was gone. KID had taken his chance.

***

Kogoro woke up with a large mournful groan and held his head.  
"Oh my god..." he whined and flinched as he saw someone moving out of the corner of his eye. Subaru.  
"Ah, good. You are awake. You suffered from a mild concussion, please rest Mouri-san."  
Kogoro narrowed his eyebrows and his eyes started to explore the room he was in, presumeably a bedroom of the Kudo manori, while Subaru shifted his gaze back to his book. Why was he in the Kudo house?  
"What even happened...? For fucks sake I was drinking beer seconds ago!"  
"Calm down, Mouri-san. You fell down the stairs and Conan-kun informed me. I need to ask you to stay over for a while, for recovering purposes, obviously."

Kogoro blinked twice and sank back into the comfortable bed he was laying in, trying not to think about the bandage grinding against his forehead. After a long time of utter silence where Kogoro dozed to deal with his headache and Subaro devouring his obviously quite entertaining book, there was a knock on the door and the brat he didn't ever want to see again entered the room. Kudo Shinichi, obviously having returned without a fucking word to his daughter. He had checked her phone after her disappearance, in case for any useful information against KID.  
"Hm? You're awake! I'm relieved. Mouri-san, by the way, before you say anything... I want to ask you for a favor."  
Kogoro's jaw hit the floor and he couldn't have looked more flabbergasted because this brat, the brat who made his daughter cry over and over again about his absence, had the audacity to ask him for a favor? If he continued like this, that abroad case wouldn't be the most dangerous in his life and Kogoro was going to make sure of that.

"I've heard about your great success and must say, I'm impressed. So... Because you are such a great detective, would you consider to stand model for a statue of you?" KID smeared so much honey around Kogoro's mouth that Subaru honestly wondered he hadn't gotten diabetes yet by just hearing those sickly sweet words. Kogoro, however, got that dull look in his eyes (caused by the mild concussion) replaced by such beaming arrogance and pride the two masked individuals had to stifle a snicker.  
"W-well, yes, of course I'm great, onlya brat like you couldn't have noticed up until now! Normally I would charge for this but I am feeling generous enough to allow you to capture my awesomeness within a statue."  
KID honestly wanted to vomit, that joke of a detective wasn't even reaching a quarter of his Meitantei's potential, however... this was exactly the situation where Kogoro's arrogance and naivety played right into his hands.

Haibara and Agasa were eating inside Haibara's temporare laboratory, the older Kudo's in Yusaku's study, Amuro had left this early morning to his own flat and Ran was welcome to join the Kudos. At the lunch table within the kitchen, it was just KID, Subaru and a naive Kogoro.


	11. Chapter 11

KID crossed out one of the last persons on his list and sighed. Four missing persons and three of them left to persuade.  
"Are you busy?" Subaru asked KID, flashing a glance onto the list over his shoulder and KID gave a tiny nod as response.  
"Positive. I am honestly trying to figure out how on earth I can convince Megure-keibu of this game. Tagaki and Satou are a piece of cake, one word this is a present for Meitantei and they'd come here on their own... However, I would have to dress up as Shinichi again, of course."

Subaru joined KID on the living room couch and closed his eyes for a moment to relax.  
"Mouri-san is resting in this house, he is a potential danger to your plan. Actually, if Takagi-keiji or Satou-keiji finds any of our inhabitants, your plan will be spoiled."  
KID brushed it off with a cheeky grin and flicked his tongue motivated.  
"Just wait! I know what I'm doing. Meitantei-san and Yukiko-san can't and won't leave, media would recognize them anywhere. But now that grass grew over my first kidnappings, Haibara-chan and Agasa-hakase can go back to their house without being seen. It's warm enough they don't need a heater and thus, no smoke will rise from the chimney. That promises further playroom for emergencies."  
Subaru tilted his head, listening interested to KID's assumptions and nodding from time to time.  
"Just don't make any mistakes."  
"I am Kaitou KID. I am perfect."  
Both chuckled and Subaru left the phantom to go back to his task of watching Kogoro.

Instead, Ran took his place with a sad expression and kept silent for a long time, merely fumbling with her fingers next to him until KID gave up and flashed a warm and charming smile at her.  
"I know what your wish is, Ojou-san. But Kudo Shinichi is the only character I can unsuspiciously play in this situation, with your father ready to attack."  
Ran blinked twice and averted her bright eyes with a tiny nod.  
"I-I know... It's... It's just so hard to see Shinichi and know it's not him. He could be anywhere, we barely phone each other and as far as I know he never even bothered to return to Japan after I vanished. It's so painful..."  
Her voice was soaked in tears yet her face remained blank, her entire appearance proved she had shed too many tears on this topic and was now at loss of them. KID eyed her from head to toe with a large sigh.  
"Ojou-san... I am in a similar situation like Meitantei, perhaps this is one of the reasons I admire him. My heart belongs to my childhood friend and the secret of Kaitou KID stands between us. If you ask me... Meitantei tries to protect you, like I try to protect my dearest. As less you know, as less danger you are in. Meitantei surely follows this code. Normally I wouldn't tell you this because I am highly against revealing information... but don't give up on him. As a successful detective, there are thousands of people after his head and perhaps the ones he deals with this time are dangerous enough to go into hiding. If there is the tiniest possibility to end all this, trust me on that, Meitantei will grab it and cling on it for dear life. Just like I would."

Ran listened the entire time with interest obvious in her face and at the end, even smiled again.  
"It hurts to say that but... By now, I am sure you know Shinichi better than I do. I won't give up on Shinichi. Thank you, KID... and... I'm sorry for your own situation. I know how you feel."  
KID returned that tiny hopeful smile and was glad to see her mood brightening.  
"How about I make some chocolate cookies? I could go for something sweet," she suggested while getting up and immediately KID's smile widened ten times.  
"Yes!! I-I mean, okay, I would appreciate it."  
Ran snickered and retreated into the kitchen of the Kudo house while KID returned to his task and plans.

The Kudo sculptures were done, both standing next to the statues of Shinichi and Ran, holding hands, a loving expression on their face only proud parents were able to have. He was midway done with the Mouri statue on Ran's side, proud and arrogant in his best detective pose, but that was exactly what Mouri Kogoro was made of and what would represent him.  
Despite that, Kogoro loved his statue, so why changing it? KID was more than satisfied with his work, even though he had to work from early morning to late at night and he admired the patience of all his partners, especially the Shounen Tantei impressed him with their mature behavior.

KID opened a tiny box and stared down at its content with a blank face. Should he do it? Should he take it along?  
The blue diamond Soul stared right back at him, the reason KID worked night after night as Kaitou KID under the sparkling moonlight. He had Pandora in his clutches and goddammit, he wouldn't let go of it.  
Over the time, doubts began to gnaw at his nerves. The Black Organization already had the connection to the Kuroba family, it wouldn't become too difficult to shift the focus onto the son. And what if that happened? How would he ensure Pandora's safety? No matter how hard he had tried, KID had only managed to split the stone into a half.  
Yeah... Perhaps this was a good idea.

As the night broke over the landscape, KID left once again into the backyard. With hammer and chisel, he broke a hole out of Kudo Shinichi's supposedly heart and smiled at his work.  
"This... this is my last wish, Meitantei. Keep it safe... keep it immortal. You are the only one I will ever trust this with..."  
The right half of the gem slid into the hole and KID closed it with the stone he had chiseled out. Just a tiny makeover... and the cracks weren't even visible anymore. Relieved, KID strolled back into the house. Like this, they would be connected for a lifetime and beyond. As destined rivals, two halves of one gem; KID honestly wondered if one day his children would pick up the contact to the Kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dearest Meitantei  
This time I will refrain from any secrets  
My next victims names  
Shall appear this very day  
-Kaitou KID_

"Subaru-san, can you do me a favor?"  
Addressed male looked up from his book and blinked at him through a pair of glasses.  
"Certainly."  
"Is it possible for you to check on Conan some time? He's living alone after all and even though I doubt it's gonna be a problem, he tends to live only on coffee and I'd like to prevent that."  
Subaru cocked his head to the left and stared for a moment at his partner before he raised himself sighing out of his armchair. He had made himself comfortable in the study an hour ago and wasn't exactly pleased to leave his seat again but at least he had something to do and if he was honest, Subaru burned to see the young detective.  
"I will go now, then. It's close to lunch time anyway... I will use the chance and make something for him. Please don't expect me for the next three hours."  
Nodding, KID accompanied Subaru to the door where the taller one stopped in his tracks and flashed a glance over his shoulder.  
"Ah, by the way... Mouri-san is recovering. Soon enough he will become a curious nuisance... How do you plan to solve this?"  
KID merely shrugged and crossed his arms, a tiny smirk plastered on his lips.  
"Then I might just hurry up and finish before he does~"  
Subaru decided to leave it at that and exited the house. It was impossible to go even faster in his work, even for someone like KID.  
Little did he know KID had another partner to call and did so in the next second, preparing to work with his helping hand. He would just have to dress up as someone innocent.

It wasn't long until Subaru reached the Mouri Detective Agency and rang the doorbell. In fact, he was prepared for the worst and wasn't too surprised as a groggy and certainly moody Conan opened the door for him. His eyes lit up just the slightest bit as he recognized the masked Akai and with an attempt of a smile he granted him to enter.  
"Subaru-san... what brings you here?"  
The smell of fresh coffee hung in the air and Subaru breathed it in with a slightly alarming feeling. Conan must have been living on coffee for so many days by now it was close to ridiculousness.  
"If I need to be honest, I came to check on you. It isn't every day that almost your entire circle vanished into the claws of a criminal like KID," he reasoned and Conan's smile changed into pure fury.  
"That bastard... I'm the first one to cuff him, I can promise you that. Anything to drink?" he offered, holding up his own mug with (who could have guessed it) coffee. Subaru shook politely his head and instead went to inspect the fridge. Some groceries were still there but it was obvious Mouri-san hadn't been too keen on buying groceries with his daughter absent.  
"Would you mind if I use the kitchen to make lunch?"  
"Suit yourself..." Conan lazily replied and sat down on one of the chairs, exhausted eyes drilling into Subaru's back.  
"Did you see the latest heist note?"

Subaru froze at the counter, eyes shooting up wide.  
"...does it hint towards me?"  
This blunt thief! Subaru gritted his teeth yet kept his blank pokerface. Was that the actual reason he had been sent to check up on Conan? To show up in front of his eyes this very day?  
"I... I doubt it."  
Subaru's shoulders slumped in relief. Good, he wasn't meant.  
"KID hinted again at victims, as in more than one person. Regarding those who are left over... You don't share anything with them. I didn't see them yet and still... I am almost hundred percent sure he plans to attack Division One. Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji and Megure-keibu."  
Subaru sighed as he dropped a few ingredients into a hissing pan and began his work like that. He wasn't even sure if KID really would just take the two detectives and leave the keibu out or was going to capture all three of them. Regardless of that, he needed to make sure none of those he would fool bumped into any of the other victims.  
"Did you inform them yet?"  
"Yeah. I called them as soon as I got the note. Takagi-keiji was honestly terrified," Conan mused, a tiny smile appearing on his lips, "At least that is the only thing I can know for sure... KID never hurts anybody."

***

"Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji, I need you to come to the Kudo manori. It's important."  
Takagi nodded as he heard the deep voice of his supervisor Megure-keibu through his phone and gathered his jacket and badge, leaving the office and beckoning Satou to follow him.  
"What happened?" he proceeded to ask, already on his way to the car with Satou on his heel.  
"Ah," the voice smiled, "I can't tell you now because of security reasons. You will hear it from me when you arrive."  
"Hai."  
KID hung up with a large smirk on his lips. Sometimes it was just too easy, but who would suspect Megure-keibu to lure his precious employees into a trap?

Satou rang the doorbell and Megure-keibu opened the door, nodding towards his loyal workers and beckoning them to follow him into the living room.  
"Satou, Takagi, I hope you haven't planned anything for the following days."  
Takagi narrowed his eyebrows, flashed a glance at the just as confused Satou and shook his head.  
"No. Why?"  
In the living room a young male stood up from the couch and extended his hand with a cheeky smile.  
"Glad to see you again, Satou-san, Takagi-san."  
Both immediately grew large smiles and greeted Shinichi with joy. Three pairs of eyes now drilled into the detective and said one stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"I'm sorry I asked you to come here and for taking up your time, however... There is something I need to ask of you. A favor, if you want it like that."  
"A favor?" Satou cluelessly repeated and Megure-keibu jumped in with a stern nod.  
"Yes. Shinichi asked me if we would stand model for a statue of us, to represent Division One and honor us for our work. It had surprised me just as much when I received the call and I want to ask you if you are willing to participate. We would have to stay here in the Kudo house and of course this will not meddle with your amount of vacation."

Takagi and Satou stared priceless at the two males and needed fairly long to recover their voices, however, once they did, cheers broke out between them.  
"R-really?! A statue of us for our work?!"  
"We are going to represent Division One?!"  
Shinichi nodded and tilted his head.  
"Can I take this as yes?"  
"Of course!"  
"Definitely! We'll go packing and return as soon as possible. For how long?"  
Shinichi closed his eyes and silently calculated how much he needed for the FBI, then answered with 'a week, probably'.  
"But this is going to be a surprise for the news, so please try your best to not make it obvious you live here."

As soon as the two drove off of the property Shinichi's smile turned into the razoralike KID-smirk and his eyes darted over to Megure-keibu.  
"Say, Jii-chan... Will you travel with me as my assistant once this is over?"  
"Of course, Kaito-boccama. I will stay at your side until my last breath."


	13. Chapter 13

_My prize has been claimed  
What a pity for you, Meitantei  
A sweet curtain of innocence clouds their eyes  
My apologies, Megure-keibu  
Satou-san and Takagi-san are mine.  
-Kaitou KID_

Agasa and Haibara had moved back to their own house and watched KID playing his role as Shinichi from the balcony, hidden behind the glass doors. The sun reflected too much that anybody could see them from down below but for a brief moment Haibara swore KID made eye contact with her. Did he notice his audience? How so?  
KID surely was amazing. No one was able to sneak up on him or surveil him without his notice. It was frightening, to say the least. But Haibara understood him... she had this kind of sensitivety as well, concerning the Black Organization. Even Conan himself noticed any stare immediately and would make out the culprit's location in almost no time.  
Haibara snickered as she became lost in her own memories. The way Conan's eyes would sparkle over a new riddle of KID, the way he chased after him... everything was going to end.

Haibara wasn't stupid, she knew about KID's plan. The phantom thief would plant more and more hatred into Conan's fragile heart and vanish on him like this. It was a good plan, actually. Conan probably despised KID as much as the Black Organisation by now and wouldn't hesitate to do anything in his power to capture him. Beforehand, he even partnered up with him... this was over. He wouldn't ever trust KID again.  
He wouldn't ever press an eye shut.  
The only thing he wouldn't do to KID was murder him.  
Pity was all she felt for her shrunken friend. She rememberef how it was, to be left by those she considered family and friends, to be alone and forgotten. At least Subaru would take it upon himself to check and care for Conan from time to time.

Progress was obvious inside the Kudo garden, KID would ask his secret hostages to stand behind the statue for a few moments, then allow them to leave for a few minutes and repeated the action the entire day, just enough to grant them breaks but not enough to watch tv or go on any social media to realize they had been kidnapped. He had an excellent memory and a few glances were enough to chisel an exact copy of a finger, an eye or lips into the stone. Much to her amusement, Takagi and Satou remained as oblivious as ever but she couldn't have been surprised by that. Both were intellugent but trusted their supervisor blind, a fatal mistake as Haibara decided.  
Haibara always knew KID was good, but to actively watch him work so ambitious and efficient as if it was about his magic shows... it was amazing. Deep down, she knew she was going to miss KID. But a friendship to him wasn't meant to be.  
It never was.

Ran had joined Haibara and Agasa in their own house and was arguying for a tiny bit who would do the cooking in there. As expected, at the end she won. But Haibara didn't exactly mind, even if the luxury of less work came together with intense motherhenning from Ran's side.  
She was just going to accept it. It was her job to cheer Ran up now and she tried her best, even if her cold appearance often stood in her own way.

Mouri Kogoro was still recovering and Subaru couldn't help himself than to accidently trip him and allow him to fall against the door as he wanted to go to the bathroom. He hadn't intended on hurting him, but Subaru secretly worried about KID's plans.  
With pleasure he used the situation of the cursing detective and advised him to guard the bed for another few days... he had to prevent a crisis, after all.  
Would he recognize KID in his career as a stage magician? Subaru already knew he was going to search any magician from head to toe for this infamous smirk and grace. He wanted to see KID again, even after this was over. It was weird for him to admit, but KID was a genius and worth the spent time. At night he would often sit in the living room with him and share a drink of Bourbon, together with a few words about recent topics and plans.  
Subaru wasn't willing to give an intellectual rival up just like this.

KID realized Subaru's intentions of following him even after this last and grand show, and once he had noticed it, he couldn't help but snicker. He certainly needed to conter and prevent that...  
"Subaru-san? I'm finished soon with the statue of Division One. We've been working on your statue all this time, early morning and late at night... For yours I had so much more time than for the others and the rest of the details should be finished within a day. However..."  
Subaru glanced at KID over the edge of his glasses and smiled politely at him.  
"I understand. I cannot stay here for the time being. Nakamori-keibu will flood this place with police... In fact, I have to stay over at Conan-kun's current residence. Am I wrong?"  
KID shook his head with a smile and turned to leave the living room.  
"I will await your exit in less than 24 hours. I will have to make sure to have enough time to work properly and distract these two innocent nuisances..."  
Subaru sighed and watched KID stroll out of the living room with a rather displeased face. He wanted to see his statue first, like the others had seen theirs. But he knew better than to interfer with KID's plans and business.

The young male tried to focus back onto his book but failed miserably. He read the same sentence over and over again until he finally succumbed to his fate and put it aside, then walked upstairs to gather a few of his things.  
"...worried? I feel safer in Conan-kun's near? Hm... that could work... will he believe me...? No... plans. Right, plans."  
Subaru knew if he asked Conan to plan KID's defeat together the little one would let him stay.  
With a good excuse and a tiny bag, Subaru left the house.

Little did he know, this was the last time he would be seeing Kaitou KID.


	14. Chapter 14

_Behold, Meitantei  
At last, the only one left  
Protect him with everything you have  
Don't give up yet~  
But be on your guard  
I might steal him away just under your nose.  
-Kaitou KID_

Conan clenched the note in his hands and whirled around towards Subaru in his doorway who simply shrugged and smiled with his 'couldn't care less' face.  
"Considering the former events, I would like to discuss a plan on how to stop him."  
Conan immediately invited him in and served him a coffee. Both settled down inside the Agency and Conan leaned exhausted into the couch, done with his world and nerves.  
"I'm a failure. I always was so close to KID and now he toys around with me and my entire family- I just can't anymore. Let's capture him once and for all."  
"I presume, I will play the role of a bait?" came the predicted question and Conan nodded.  
"Yeah. But this time... Let's act different. Every single time we flooded the heist with police. By now this method is obviously contra productive."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in thought. Conan was sure, this time he would stop KID and return everyone from his clutches. He was fucking Kudo Shinichi and KID had to know better than toying with him like this.

***

Four days later, Conan knocked at Kogoro's room which was occupied by Subaru. No response.  
A nauseous feeling settled in and Conan knocked again, louder. Perhaps Subaru was still asleep. No response.  
Conan pushed the door open and stormed into the room, empty and left. The window was open, indicating the obvious escape.  
The chibi detective grew horrified eyes and stared for a few minutes onto the scene which displayed his own failure.

Wait.

"Something is foul here..." he grunted, inching closer to the window, careful not to destroy any possible evidence. He had secured the same day every window with an alarm system which went off if opened.  
But only from the outside.  
The alarm hadn't activated and it was still intact, Conan realised after a tiny inspectation. KID didn't enter through this window, he only left it here.  
All morals about evidence forgotten, Conan spun around and rushed out of the room to inspect the others. Every single alarm was intact, the door was blocked just like he had left it the evening. A simple yet effective move, one little push, one tiny tug and the door was impossible to be opened.  
Air vents didn't exist in this house. Every window was secured.

...did KID play Subaru from the beginning?

Impossible, Conan would have noticed for sure. He always recognized KID in whatever mask he disguised himself with, sooner or later he always found something. Conan was like a bloodhound considering KID's disguises and this time his instinct screamed at him how weird the entire scenario was.

Something was seriously foul here.

If that was Subaru for real, and Conan was to hundred percent sure this was effing Subaru, KID hadn't had any possible entrance without hitting the alarm...  
Conan's body began to shake in excitement. A first real clue. KID didn't work against his victims, he worked with them! Conan plopped down on Kogoro's bed, sucking in a desperate breath. This was too much.  
It all made sense, all of a sudden. How spectacular KID weasled his way past every tight security to kidnap entire groups of people, and not only highschoolers or children but members of the FBI and police! It made so much sense!  
Conan laughed, he couldn't suppress it. The entire situation was too hilarious to stay serious. Why? Why did they all drive him into such selfdoubts?  
His father had even given him hints beforehand! Conan felt like a moron.

KID was a magician. Magician's were alone on stage but never behind. Secret assistants pulled the strings and deceived the audience into the belief of magic. KID had one assistant. For one show, he definitely had no problem to gather more. All it needed was a warning, a secret visit and a silent deal. Heck, he even had had a show with a princess as the secret assistant!  
KID's pokerface and behavior had led the audience, Conan, to wrong conclusions.

KID never kept his targets. It was so obvious. Conan bet, one trip to Osaka and he would find Hattori secretly chilling inside his house.  
Only those which could easily ruin the image of the kidnappings remained at his side and that of course all prior discussed, planned and consented by the main roles in KID's show.

Conan shook like a leaf. The biggest riddle of his career and he had figured it out. He needed a coffee.  
The detective shambled downstairs and into the kitchen, brewing himself a fresh black coffee. Now all he had to do was figuring out the place KID was hiding at.

Realization hit him like a train and tears started to pool out of his eyes. How could he have been so dumb? Subaru's behavior gave it all away. Why on earth would a trained assassine stay over at his house to 'discuss plans'? All Subaru had to do to spoil KID's plans was vanishing into thin air like he had done as Akai!  
No, Subaru didn't want Conan to enter the Kudo property.

Why?

Because KID hid there all along.  
His house was perfect. Busy enough so nobody was going to notice people wandering in an out, close enough to trains and bus stops so his targets could arrive and leave easily, big enough to hide at least ten people at once without being suspicious-  
Perfect. KID's plan had been perfect but this little flaw. He didn't consider the mastermind of Kudo Shinichi and Subaru didn't know the alarm wouldn't go off if he opened the window from the inside.

Snickering, Conan finished his coffee, took on his coat and dialed the number of Megure-keibu, afterwards Nakamori-keibu.  
"I know where KID is. He hides inside the house of Kudo Shinichi."


	15. Chapter 15

"You are going to leave now."  
KID stilled for a moment as he heard the familiar voice of Kudo Yusaku behind him and slowly raised himself to his full height after having examined his latest creation. With the time Subaru had bought him, he finished his last masterpiece.

A statue of himself.

The stone-KID throned in the middle of the entire display, symbolized the heart of the gigantic circle of statues portraying each and every of Conan's precious family and friends and was the last piece of KID's work. The statue faced the Kudo house, lowered on one knee to pay his respect, his cape settled gracefully behind himself on the ground, his top hat shadowing half of his face. KID's appearance wasn't submissive at all as some might have interpreted this statue, KID knelt with dignity, pride and the same mysterious fog wavering around him like on every single heist. The message was clear.

I respect you, my equal.

I appreciate you.

I thank you.

KID allowed himself the tiniest attempt of a chuckle, still avoiding to face the mystery novel author.  
"How come I am not surprised you managed to reach this conclusion, Meitantei-san?"  
Yusaku closed his eyes for a moment, smiling fondly at the figure all in white. This time, KID was neither disguised nor casual dressed. It was KID in all his white, phantom alike glory.  
"Obviously, this is your last piece. To present yourself like this, both statue and costume, in front of your innocent unknowing guests..." Yusaku trailed off, there wasn't a need to continue the sentence. KID raised his head to look at the early morning sky, watching as white clouds went past on a baby blue background.  
What a bittersweet morning.  
"Truth to be told, my time has come to bid my farewell. I presume you aren't going to stop me?"  
His voice contained a hint of hesitation, clearly visible for the novelist who flashed a tiny glance back to make sure they were alone.

"Kuroba Kaito... I wish you the best of luck in this world. May you surpass your father and become a magician worthy of his heritage and name."  
KID froze for a moment and swallowed the lump inside his throat. Kuroba Toichi.  
"...thank you, Kudo-san."  
Yusaku noted with pleasure how KID had used his family name instead of the nickname and went on after a moment of silence.  
"Perhaps, someday... if you are feeling comfortable... We could go for a tea or coffee together to catch up. There are many stories of Toichi you never got to know... it would be my pleasure to revive those old times."  
This time, KID turned around, eyes hidden by his hat. Gloved hands reached up to take it off and the magician bowed towards Yusaku, showing his genuine smile towards the best friend of his deceased father.  
"...it would be my pleasure."

Subaru was on his way by foot towards the Kudo house, knowing a bus or train would catch him on surveillance cameras and spoil KID's game. However, just as he arrived, dozens of police cars also speeded up onto the property. Subaru's eyes grew wide and with a horrified look he picked up his speed to hide within a few bushes on said property.

KID tilted his head, ears perking up at the tiny crunch of stones as the cars came to a halt.  
"Alas, this is my signal to leave. Farewell, Meitantei-san."  
Yusaku smiled fondly at the boy and this time, refrained from following him with his eyes as KID disappeared within an explosion of rose petals. Instead, his gaze narrowed onto the flowers around KID's statue and the smile lost a bit of its warmth, it turned bitter, almost a little sad. KID had chosen the flowers which would be filling the spaces between the statues and around his own one.

Forget-me-nots.

***

"KAITOU KID!! WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED!!" Nakamori-keibu roared and ordered his men to flood the entire place with police. Mouri Kogoro was flabbergasted as an entire armee of policemen stormed his room.  
"What the heck?! What do you want?!"  
"Mouri-san!! You are alright!!"  
"OF COURSE I AM!" he spat, stumbling to raise himself out of the bed, face red as he had to put his pants on in front of an uncomfortable audience, "What is going on here?!"  
"M-Mouri-san, you were kidnapped! KID held you hostage this entire time!! Did you not notice?!"  
"KID?!"  
Kogoro paused and stared at the group, disbelief spread all over his face.  
"I was not. Conan called Shinichi and he and Subaru took care of me while I was suffering from a concussion."  
"...what?"

As another group stormed the bedroom of the Kudos, Yukiko screeched and everyone was forced to retreat again with a chair flying after them.  
"EEEK!! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!!"  
The door slammed shut again and the group exchanged bewildered, embarassed and flustered glances.  
You don't barge into a woman's bedroom while she was dressing. Several officers with the trouble of a nosebleed learned this today.

Takagi and Satou were highly surprised as they had been dragged out of their dreams and tried to follow the words of KID, kidnapping and hostages.

Conan stormed into the house despite Nakamori's best attempts to hold him back, he knew the thief wouldn't be hiding within the house- only a moron would and KID wasn't. His choice was the backyard but once he entered it, he found himself frozen in amazement, relief and overwhelmed happiness. He had run directly into the arms of his father who stood smiling in the entrance and now hugged him close.  
"Y-You are here...! Y-you are really here...!" Conan choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung onto his father. Yusaku smiled, bittersweet, hands pretting Conan's hair.  
"Shh... I was never in danger. You figured KID's plan out, hm?"  
Conan instantly silenced if it wasn't for the tears still rushing down his cheeks like waterfalls and yet, his behavior fell back into professional.  
"I-I did. He never kidnapped anyone. KID contacted you beforehand, made a deal and you staged your own kidnapping. But... why?"  
With a gentle press on his back, Yusaku guided his son forward into the backyard.  
"Follow me. I'm sure everything will clear any second."  
Conan's jaw fell as he entered the stage of KID's last show. Certainly, he had awaited anything but this.

Statues.  
Friends, family, everyone together. KID's heist notes echoed within his brain.

_Mine they shall be  
And soon displayed for my best critic to see_

_As for the brilliant final  
All will shine together like diamonds  
Brightening your world_

Conan's tears never stopped, they increased only more and more. This was beautiful. Another word couldn't decribe it, just... beautiful.  
Slowly, Conan approached the first statue... Ran Mouri and he, Shinichi Kudo, arm in arm with joy evident on their faces. Each and every statue resembled his beloved ones. Conan couldn't-  
His fingers traced Ran's hand and Conan wondered where she was, until a highpitched cry was audible from the entrance.  
"Conan-kun!!"  
Conan whirled around to find himself trapped in a tight, bonecrushing hug from the love of his life. That was the last drop which spilled everything; Conan cried out and clung to her shirt, crying and sobbing into it.

It felt like eternity.

Together, those three inspected each statue with great carefulness and tenderness. Ran stared up at the happy statue of herself and Shinichi, tears prinkling as well in her bright eyes.  
"Y-you know, Conan... I... I wanted to give up... I wanted to give Shinichi free... But KID... KID told me a story... of his own miserable situation, the secret of his night job standing between his one and only, his childhood friend and himself. He... he understood, he explained, he... he gave me hope. Shinichi... Shinichi never wanted to leave me... He just hides... Hides from a terrible secret, just like KID. Because it could harm the ones he loves..."  
She made a tiny pause, eyes lingering on stone-Shinichi's genuine smile; Ran never noticed how wide eyed Conan stared at her in return.  
"I... I understand now. And... I will wait for Shinichi. If necessary, forever."  
She leaned up to peek stone-Shinichi's lips and smiled sadly to herself.  
"A-ah, gomen... I don't think this interests you at all."  
"I-IT DOES!!" Conan hiccuped under his sobs, his tears uniting with Ran's on the ground filled with Forget-me-nots. KID's work. KID's masterpiece. What did this mean?  
The last one in line was the stone version of KID himself, proudly kneeling towards Conan, flattering and dashing as always and Conan just knew, he understood.

KID wasn't coming back.

Never again.

_Don't ever forget me, Meitantei, as I won't forget you. Recover joy and happiness within your life, defeat those trying to harm you and allow the relationship to your love to blossom free and pure. Please, pay attention on your fragile heart... It is important not only to you.  
Someday, we might meet again.  
But you certainly won't notice me.  
Farewell, Meitantei._

_-Kaitou KID_

[The End]

**Hey Guys! If anyone wants to read the sequel, it's called "When Pandora bleeds..." and it's, other than this story, full on Shinkai!**


End file.
